


Tail Braiding

by Jathis



Series: Centaurs [3]
Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Centaurs, Gen, Humiliation, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-31
Updated: 2016-05-31
Packaged: 2018-07-11 07:24:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7035892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jathis/pseuds/Jathis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mitaka deals with a lot</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tail Braiding

Hux held still, his arms crossed over his chest as he waited. He tapped one hoof on the ground and growled when he heard the telltale sound of hooves scrambling backwards. "Mitaka, if you run again I will pursue you myself and trample you," he warned.

"...sorry..." Mitaka stepped forward forward, resuming his work on braiding the General's hair into a tight and short bob.

Hux picked up a data pad to look over some reports. He frowned to himself, narrowing his eyes. "Ren keeps destroying expensive equipment..." he grumbled.

One of the hairs on his tail was pulled out during the braiding. He kicked back immediately, striking Mitaka and sending him back onto his haunches, wheezing for breath. He turned to glare at the other, stamping a hoof down in warning. "Mitaka!"

"So-sorry..."

"I'm on a ship of foals and mules!"

"I'm not a mule I'm a pony..."

"Shut up and get back to work."


End file.
